


Reunited and It Feels So Good

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, mentioned Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Crack Fic in which Leliana and Lilah Tabris reunite at the Winter Palace during Trespasser, also featuring my Inquisitor





	Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is not canon. All mistakes are my own.

Leliana was off in a corner in the courtyard of the Winter Palace, observing everyone surrounding her. She had to note that although she was disappointed in not being named Divine (Vivienne had that pleasure), she certainly didn’t mind not having to mingle with the assorted nobility and other citizens present for the Exalted Council. She sighed, knowing already that Ruby Trevelyan was most likely going to “disband” the Inquisition; the Inquisitor did not trust Vivienne at all, and the Spymaster noticed this whenever Vivienne was left around at Skyhold. Upon confronting her, Ruby admitted that she didn’t trust the woman and had hoped that Leliana would become Divine. Alas, this did not happen.

Speaking of, she noticed Ruby approaching her with a smile on her face and… was that a ring on her left hand??

“Well, well Inquisitor. What have you been up to?”

Despite her brown skin, there was a hint of a blush that tinged Ruby’s cheeks.

“I...um...Cullen and I just got married! It happened so quickly. Oh, why didn’t we invite you? And Cassandra. And Sera. And Dorian. And Josie. And Varric. And Cole.”

Yep, the Inquisitor just listed all of her friends, well more like the people she tolerated, none of whom were present from the ceremony that probably happened within a half mile radius from them all. Ain’t that a crazy thing? They were right there.

Leliana, of course, didn’t mind and just smiled. “Well, I guess congratulations are in order! Ruby Rutherford. That has quite a ring to it.”

The Inquisitor smiled, “It does, doesn’t it? Well, what about you? Have you heard from Lilah lately? Honestly, when are you going to put a ring on her?”

Good questions, really. Leliana knew that as soon as her Warden came back, they were going to get married. Well, maybe not as soon as. She had a lot of catching up to do with the elf before that. But, not long after that, she was going to marry the Hero and whisk her away to the Waking Sea until...well until the Inquisitor needed her next. She wasn’t sure what it was, but Leliana felt as if something bad was going to happen, and happen soon. Although the Inquisition might be set to disband under pressure from both Orlais and Ferelden, Leliana had no doubt that if more troubles were to arise, Ruby would be the first to step up and right it. Cullen would be right with her of course, and Leliana would join the fray too. Leliana and Ruby grew to be quite close. Ruby reminded Leliana of Lilah. Both were rogues and both were far too innocent when their journeys started. And when they ended? Well, they became quite hardened to everyone and everything. For Lilah, this held true except for Leliana; she lost touch with Alistair not long after he became King, and she wasn’t close to anyone else during the entire Blight. Well, except Morrigan. The witch was the Warden’s best friend, but Lilah hadn’t seen her in over a decade now. As for Ruby, she became quite hardened, but she still managed to at least play a game of Wicked Grace now and then with those who remained at Skyhold. But, as most people had left, she was basically only close to Cullen and Leliana. And really, Leliana felt that was only because she had known Cullen for years now, so Ruby loved hearing stories of their encounters. 

“I have yet to hear from Lilah. I do not know how she is doing or where she even is. I just pray to the Maker everyday that she arrives back safely so that I can marry her and spend the rest of my days with her.”

Ruby nodded, “I understand that. How’s the nug business going along?”

Leliana smiled at that, “It’s going really well! Though I’m afraid if you want one, they’re all already claimed for. Maybe the next litter!”

“Very well then. Well, I suppose I should finish catching up with the rest of the crew. Actually, it’s only Divine Victoria I should say hi to. I never liked her, but I suppose I should be polite.”

Leliana chuckled, “Yes Ruby, you really should.”

With that, the Inquisitor turned to leave, and Leliana focused her attention back to the group that stood on the right. They were just your typical Orlesian minor nobility, but it reminded her of her days as a bard, spying on others to gain political advantage. Getting ready to take down a shady man. Or bed a shady woman. Those were the days.

“Uh, Leliana?” Ruby’s voice broke her thoughts.

Again, Leliana laughed, “Inquisitor, did you get lost in the vast courtyard?”

“Um, no, but you should turn around.”

And so she did.

And lo and behold, Ruby was in front of her. But, beyond that, standing about 30 paces away from her, was Lilah Tabris, Hero of Ferelden, love of her life. Alive.

And she was holding a nug. 

“Lilah! You have a nug! And you’re here!” Leliana raced towards the elf, and swept both the girl and the nug in a huge hug.

“Hello, ma vhenan. This is a present for you. You should check out his collar.”

Leliana did. There was a piece of parchment attached to it. She unfolded it and read the words written on it.

My Love,

You know I have never been one for talking. So, let me write out what I want to say. I am taint free. I found the cure and handed it to the wardens at Weisshaupt. Then, I effectively resigned as Warden Commander. What good am I as a warden if I cannot detect darkspawn anymore? I had heard of the Council meeting at the Winter Palace, and so I decided to come straight here. However, on the way, I came across a merchant selling this nug, so I had to buy it for you. He is yours to name. Ar lath ma, vhenan.

Lilah

Leliana looked up and saw Lilah down on one knee. Ruby was now holding the nug and standing off to the side, tears welling in her eyes. Lilah was her hero growing up, and now her hero and one of her dear friends were going to reunite! It was so sweet.

Lilah spoke, “My love, I do not have a ring for you yet, so I will not propose just now. However, I am here to pledge my life to you. Whatever you want, wherever you want to go, I will be there for you. And your nugs. I, Lilah Tabris, hereby swear fealty to you, Leliana, former Left Hand of the Divine, Nightingale, and Spymaster of the Inquisition.”

Leliana, with tears in her eyes, rushed forward and kissed Lilah with all the pent up passion and love she held for the girl. At last, she was reunited with her love. It felt so good, like nothing could ruin it.

Oh, but don’t worry. There were some Qun that were about to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
